Death and Love
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Ryou tries to shoot Kisshu, but Ichigo jumps in front of him... Read and find out what happens, and I'm sorry my summaries suck.


**Death and Love**

Ichigo was walking to the sakura tree in Inohara Park after work. Ryou had made her stay after for three hours, but he had left an hour before she did. She had decided to find Kisshu, since she loved him, and was hoping he'd help her destroy Ryou.

As she reached the woods surrounding the tree, she heard shouting, and the voices sounded familiar. She began to run through the forest, finally reaching the tree.

What she saw made her stop dead. Ryou and Kisshu were standing in front of the tree, yelling at each other. They hadn't noticed her, and she hid, using her cat hearing to hear what they were saying.

"There is no way you'll ever get Ichigo to love you!" Ryou shouted.

"Even if that's true, you have even less of a chance, Blondie," Kisshu snarled back. "She hates you more than she does me. I overheard her telling her school friends that you were an evil bastard, and that she wished you would die. I'm going to find a way to make her love me, but you don't stand a chance!"

"At least I'm human!" Ryou shouted. "You and your stupid race should just go to hell, where you belong!"

"Ichigo's not human either, she's special!" Kisshu shouted. "And my race does NOT deserve to be in hell! You're the only one who deserves to be in hell, you racist blonde bastard!"

Ryou snarled and took something out of his pocket. Ichigo looked closely, and saw that it was a gun. She immediately started to run over, noticing Kisshu looked puzzled. _He probably doesn't know what a gun is… _she thought, as Ryou raised the gun. Just as Ryou fired, Ichigo jumped in front of Kisshu.

Ryou and Kisshu were both shocked when Ichigo jumped in front of Kisshu, and horrified when Ryou's bullet went straight through her heart. Kisshu caught her as she fell back, and asked, "Why?"

Ichigo lifted her hand, placing it on his cheek as she said, "Because I love you, and I could never let you die." She coughed, and blood came out of her mouth.

"Ichigo…. I love you, please don't die," Kisshu said, as tears ran down his face.

"Sorry…" Ichigo whispered, as her hand left his cheek, falling to the ground. Her eyes closed, and Kisshu noticed she had stopped breathing.

Gently picking her up bridal style, he told a stunned Ryou, "You're going to die after I figure out how to bring Ichigo back." Without waiting for a response, he teleported to his room on the ship.

Setting her down on the bed, he looked at her still face, and collapsed, sobbing.

He didn't know how long it had been, but suddenly he heard a knock on his door. He didn't respond, and whoever it was teleported into the room. He didn't look up, even as Pai said, "Kisshu, I know what happened."

"How do YOU know?" Kisshu asked.

"Lettuce told me," Pai said. "She said Ryou came back to that pink place looking shell-shocked, and when Keiichiro asked him what happened, he said, "I killed Ichigo. She jumped in front of Kisshu to protect him, and I killed her." Lettuce says Keiichiro told Ryou that the only way he can fix this is by forming a truce with us, and he sent Lettuce here to talk to me. Her proposal is to use their Mew Aqua to save our planet, and I agreed. I also told them who Deep Blue's human host is, and they're handling that."

"What about Ichigo?" Kisshu asked.

"There's enough Mew Aqua left to save her, I just have to take the bullet out of her heart," Pai said. "Lettuce brought the amount we need to save her. Stay quiet for a minute, k?"

"K…" Kisshu said.

Pai put his hand over Ichigo's heart, and his hand began to glow as he made a pulling motion. A minute later, the bullet popped out, and Pai grabbed it, then snapped his fingers, causing it to disappear.

Kisshu looked at him, and he said, "Lettuce has the Mew Aqua, I'll get it." He teleported out, and Kisshu got up, looking down at Ichigo. Pai teleported back in, and said, "Here, put this over the injury, and push it down."

Kisshu took the ball of Mew Aqua, and did as Pai said. Ichigo's body began to glow rainbow colors, and then the glow flashed. When the glow faded, Kisshu noticed Ichigo was breathing again. Pai put a hand on her chest, and said, "She'll be fine when she wakes up, but for now she needs to rest. And so do you, so I'd suggest climbing in with her, because it'll make you feel better. I'll leave now."

"Thanks, Pai," Kisshu said. Pai teleported out as Kisshu took off his boots, tucked Ichigo into his bed, and then climbed in with her. Worn out, he was asleep within minutes.

The next morning, he woke up to find Ichigo playing with his hair gently. She noticed he was waking up, and asked softly, "Kish?"

"Morning, Koneko-chan," Kisshu said sleepily. "Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel fine," Ichigo said. "Pai says it's okay for me to get up, but I wanted to let you sleep in, and I like playing with your hair. It's really soft….."

Kisshu turned red, and Ichigo giggled. "You're so CUTE, Kish," she said happily.

"So you do love me?" Kisshu asked, sitting up.

Ichigo hugged him and said, "Yep! I know I made the right choice."

Kisshu smiled and hugged back happily. This was interrupted by banging on the door, and Kisshu groaned as Pai came in. "What happened now?" he asked wearily. "Did Blondie do something else?"

"Yes, but not what you were expecting," Pai said.

"So what happened?" Ichigo asked. "You look grim."

"Ryou…. killed himself," Pai said. "He left a letter for Keiichiro, and apparently shot himself."

Kisshu and Ichigo looked shocked. Pai noticed they were speechless, and said, "According to Keiichiro, the letter said he wanted to apologize to Ichigo, and he wants her to be happy with Kisshu. I guess he felt really bad about killing you, Ichigo."

Ichigo and Kisshu were both stunned. "Jeez, I never expected that," Kisshu said. "I expected him to blame me for everything that happened."

"How's Keiichiro?" Ichigo asked.

"Depressed, but still willing to form a truce," Pai said. "I actually came to tell you that we need to go the the Café now. Are you two feeling okay?"

"I'm fine," Kisshu said.

"Same here," Ichigo said. She got up, and Kisshu did the same. They got their shoes on, and Kisshu teleported Ichigo to the Café, followed by Pai.

The other Mews, Keiichiro, and Taruto were already there, and they got up when Kisshu and Ichigo landed. "Are you two feeling better?" Keiichiro asked.

"We're fine," Ichigo said. Kisshu nodded.

"Good," Keiichiro said. "Pai has agreed that we should form a truce, and we got rid of Deep Blue's human host."

"Who was it?" Ichigo asked.

"Aoyama," Keiichiro said.

"My friends will have a fit," Ichigo said dryly. "They wanted to kill him for dumping me."

"Actually, we let them do it, because they came here after Kisshu took you to the ship, and said something about, "Tell us where Ichigo is or die." Those two are a bit scary," Pai said.

"We dragged him to the basement, and let them have at it," Zakuro said. "And then we made Pai incinerate the remains. They got pretty carried away."

"Let me guess, there was nothing but a puddle of blood and guts left," Ichigo sighed. "They dream about doing that to people."

"PLEASE don't remind us," Mint said. "I got so sick, and we had to keep Pudding and Taruto out of there. NOT a pretty sight. I honestly don't know how Pai managed not to get sick."

"He's indifferent to just about everything, that's why," Kisshu said.

Keiichiro cleared his throat, and everyone looked at him. "Pai is taking the Mew Aqua to heal Cyniclonia, and then he's coming back," Keiichiro said. "He says he'd rather not leave Lettuce, and he likes it on Earth. Taruto said the same about leaving Pudding. So Pai will be living here, while Taruto will move in with Pudding and her siblings. Kisshu, I have a spare room here, but I'm not sure if that's what you want."

"Kisshu can come live with me; I want company while my parents are gone," Ichigo said. "And my mom will most likely say yes no matter what."

"And your father?" Keiichiro asked.

"I'll lock him up if he doesn't like it," Ichigo said. "Kish, do you have any allergies I need to know about?"

"Bananas, and they can kill me, so please tell your parents that they can't have bananas in the house," Kisshu said.

"YES!" Ichigo said. "Mom and I are free from Dad's awful banana bread obsession! I'll never see another banana again!"

"Uh…." Kisshu said.

Ichigo calmed down and said, "Sorry. My mom and I hate bananas and anything to do with them, but my dad loves them. Now my mom's going to be thrilled to take you in!"

Kisshu perked up.

**Another bad ending…. Please review anyways! And this is a one-shot, k?**


End file.
